A Switch
by Chibi-Aeri-Chan
Summary: The MEdic looked down at himself before quickly gazing at his teammate, "...Oh no."


A man of somewhat tall structure glared down at a much younger man, well kid most likely in his case. The taller man's pristine blue eyes held a flaming glare that most would melt just from being under its gaze. But not the younger man, his dodger-blue eyes glared back with the same intensity. Neither would back down from the other's challenging glare.

The taller man had a deep brown colored hair. Some would almost call it black. He wore glasses, circular and barely large then his actual eyes; these glasses sat a little lower on the bridge of his nose then would be useful for actually seeing. He wore a white lab coat that had a large piece of clothe that buttoned on the left side of his chest. A small red tie has tucked under said piece of clothe. The coat separated around his upper thighs, it parted to show deep slacks with his black, shimmering boots. The boots came up to a little bit under his knees. He also wore a pack; on the pack were two cylinders. Both, on the top, had metallic looking screws. The cylinders were most likely a power containment unit for his main weapon, Medigun. He was known as Derek, Medic team RED.

The smaller of the two also wore red but not like the Medic. He wore a headset. The base was orange were the microphone and earphone attached. Though only the left side had the speaker on his ear. He also had deep brown hair, but unlike the Medic his hair was more caramel then black. He wore a tight, red tee-shirt with the arm sleeve rolled up. He also wore dog tags. No one knew why though. Just like the Medic he wore brown pants, but these pants ended at his knees. The smaller male wore cleats that continue up with athletic wrap the wrapped around his legs to the hem line of his brown pants. He seemed adapted to running at speeds much greater then the taller man. In his hand he gripped his favorite weapon, Sandman, a baseball bat in layman's terms. He was known as Robert, Bobby for short, Scout of Team RED.

The taller man now recognized as Derek his out in a heavy German accent, "You zink you have it zo eazy. You can't juzt run 'round and kill ze BLU. I zeriouzly doubt you even know vhat you are doing, Dummkopt!" Derek threw his arms to the side, showing his extreme feelings for the moron standing in front of himself. The smaller of the two, now know as Bobby growled and held up his bat, "At least I don't just stand behind and heal that damn Heavy! Help a guy other then him sometime! Some people need healing too. You have it SO easy. You can just stand there and chat with Mikal. At least George is working on his sentry instead of just standing there and chatting." Bobby ended his rant there.

Derek and Bobby went back to their glare match, "You know. You have it so easy! I could trade places in a heartbeat and be better then you are, Derek!" Bobby shouted, grabbing the attention of a very ticked off Derek. Derek calmed down for a moment, "If ve traded placez. You vould see how hard my job iz." Derek quickly turned around and equipped his Medigun. He quickly walked after the Pyro, Emily.

Now here was the misconception that brought everyone at a stand still, women on a battlefield? Solider would laugh if he knew the Pyro was female. But all Pyros were female. An equal right's law or something caused it.

She mumbled out some sort of speech towards Derek, "Mppmphp mpph mphhmph?" [I heard shouting, is everything fine?] She asked. Derek went on guard. "Emily, do you think vat I am… uzelezz?" Emily quickly shook her head, "Mppmph." [N-no] she returned. Derek had saved her life on many a time. She thanked him for it. Emily lifted the lower part of her mask as they entered their extra re-spawn room, "Derek, you are fine. Don't worry about it. Robert is just mad because you can't heal him. And I don't blame you. Something that quick is going to be hard to heal in the first place." Emily quickly pulled her mask back on.

She walked out the door again. She quickly ran out of the room, her flamethrower in hand. She got to the bridge before something seemed wrong. She heard footsteps not of her own or Derek's. She spun around flaming the area. But it was too late. The Spy had gotten to Derek and quickly got her in the face. His butterfly knife cutting her latex mask off. "Spy!" she yelled. She took her flamethrower and kept it on him until he was burned to a crisp. She turned and saw Derek's body gone. He had gone back to the spawn room. Damnit.

Robert ran circles around all the enemies he saw. He'd laugh, "You are terrible!" He jarred into their ears. A Sniper quickly loaded an arrow. He had memorized the Scout's movements. He let an arrow fly hitting Robert in the head. He didn't realize he was dead until he was in the re-spawn room. He looked around and saw Derek re-spawning with him. Except something was wrong. Why did Derek have his clothes on…? He looked down at himself and paled. He was wearing Derek's clothing. He turned and watched Emily re-spawn in her normal attire. He was utterly confused.

Derek huffed. He had felt the butterfly knife of Spy's hit his neck. The feeling was never nice. When he re-spawned he almost ran from the room. Almost being the keyword. He looked down. He had a baseball bat in his hand. He looked puzzled. He turned and saw Robert in his clothes. He looked down and saw he was in Robert's clothing. His eyebrows furrowed. What was going on? He though.

Emily finished re-spawning and almost ran out. But she noticed Robert and Derek next to each other. She blinked and quickly pulled off her mask so she could talk, "What the hell?" She said gesturing at the two.

Robert glared at Emily then at Derek, "This is like… Freaky Friday man. We complain then BAM trading places. Man." He growled out. He didn't want to be a Medic, he was perfect as a Scout.

Derek huffed. "Ve must go… Team need uz. Even in our predicament." He ran out to the room. He was indeed not used to the speed he was traveling at. But he did it anyway. Quickly running in and out, weaving through opposite team's members. He was shot down by a sentry. He appeared back in the re-spawn room. Emily and Robert still there. Derek smirked lightly, "You're job iz eazy. Just distract and let otherz in ze area make it to ze intel." Derek jumped noticing his double jump ability. "…but I like being a Medic. Thiz… confuzez me."

Robert nodded towards Derek, "That's what I do, moron. But… how do I even use this?" In his hands he had the Medigun. It looked so complex in his eyes. Derek smiled broadly, "Vell, dummkopt. Pull ze leaver back and ze healing beginz." Derek was slightly happy that he knew his way around Scout but Robert was having trouble with Medic.

Derek pushed Robert out of spawn and next to their resident Heavy, Mikal. Mikal turned to the puny man and said loudly, "Where is Doktor? Puny man not doctor!" Robert flailed in confusion, "I'm… Medic for now." He said in fear. He had never talked to Mikal before this. It scared him honestly.

Mikal looked down at the puny kid, "Heal me, Doktor." He said. Though to Robert is sounded like he was shouting. Robert quickly yelled back at the bulky man, "I don't know how!" Robert was on the verge of killing himself to get back to normal. He looked to the side and watched a running Derek running towards the other base. He huffed and pulled the leaver back, just like Derek said. The machine sputtered to life and excreted a red, opaque stream towards Mikal. He watched it in wonder. It looked… so cool.

Mikal sighed happily and walked slowly to the bridge. Derek ran on top of the bridge watched Robert to see if his skills were on par to his on which he knew they weren't. He just wanted to hear him say, "God, Derek this is hard!" He laughed silently. He heard Spy's footsteps. He crouched toward them. Spy was after Robert. Derek smirked. He'd get to see how hard it was to kill a Spy while healing.

Robert knew something was wrong but brushed it off. He could just run off! He wasn't like Derek, the weak Medic. He felt something pierce his neck and everything went dark. I've never been killed by a Spy before. He thought.

Derek looked up after he saw the death of Robert. He saw the muzzle of a BLU Soldier's rocket launcher. He swallowed loudly. The Soldier smirked, "You Maggot!" He shot the launcher and killed Derek. Quickly.

Derek and Robert saw each other again in the re-spawn room. Both back to normal. Both sighed in relief. They had their class back. Now it was time to bring hell to everyone who thought they could beat RED. Derek looked at Robert and Robert towards Derek, "Let's bring zem hell." "Let's bring 'em hell!" They both said. Each doing their job, with a passion that was reignited by their predicament.


End file.
